


Aftermath (Edited and Updated)

by TheVillain



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Caring Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No actual scenes of rape, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Steve Rogers Feels, very early 1940s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillain/pseuds/TheVillain
Summary: Steve gets sexually assaulted on his way home from his new job. Bucky lovingly takes care of him. On the outside, Bucky was gentle and worried, but on the inside, he was enraged.





	Aftermath (Edited and Updated)

**Author's Note:**

> There are no actual scenes of rape in this.
> 
> Update August 18 2017: I didn't like some of the dialogue and I thought the story was still lacking in some way so I made a few edits and corrections.

Bucky was working late at the docks tonight so he wouldn't be home by the time Steve got back. Steve got a job at the local cigarette shop against Bucky's wishes. Bucky didn't like the idea of Steve working so much because he could die from a cold or get blown over by a weak breeze. Not to mention his smart mouth. Bucky worried that one day there will be a customer Steve won't like and get into a fight that Bucky won't be there to bail him out of. Steve thought Bucky was being over protective and ridiculous so he went and got the job anyway.

It was around 6pm when Steve clocked out for the day and put his hands in his pockets, heading home. It was warm out and he was eager to get home to make some dinner to have something ready for Buck when he got home.

The streets were mostly clear and quiet, people indoors, eating,. Immediately, Steve wished it was completely clear when he heard heavy footsteps behind him. He held his breath and pretended not to notice, hoping whoever it was would go away. They didn't and soon more followed. The little hairs on the back of Steve's neck stood up and he took off in a run, the guys not far behind him.

"Hey wait a minute sweetheart!" he heard one of them yell after him. Steve ran as fast as his asthmatic lungs would let him and as far as his skinny legs would take him.

Steve skidded to a stop when he reached a dead-end alley, turning around to see three large men closing in on him.  
\-------------------  
Bucky finally got in a little later than usual, taking his coat off and tipping off his boots. The apartment was quiet and there were no smells of dinner cooking as Steve usually would.

"Stevie, I'm back!" Bucky called out. He looked in the kitchen and it was empty. The lights were off, too, which he thought was odd.

"Steve, babe, c'mon let's eat something, I'm starved." Bucky said again, hoping Steve would hear him wherever he was. But there was no response. Their bedroom was empty and when the bathroom came up much the same, Bucky began to panic.

"Fuck, where is he?" Bucky cursed. "He's never late. Damn it, come on..alright, I'll go looking for him if he's not here in an hour." Bucky reasoned with himself. He sat at the kitchen table, knee bouncing, for nearly that whole hour when the front door opened and closed. Bucky was up in a shot, angry.

"Fucking hell, Steve! Where were you? I've been worried sick over your ass! I was nearly 'bout to call the police because-" Bucky stopped in his rant, seeing Steve's face that he tried to hide. Bucky came forward and reached out, gently lifting Steve's chin with two fingers.

"Oh, Stevie. What happened?" Bucky asked, his whole demeanor changing from angry to worried and even a bit annoyed that his best guy had come to him like this for the millionth time. Steve tried to turn his head away but Bucky took a good look. He had a split lip and one of his eyes was swollen shut.

"It was n-nothing Buck." Steve stuttered.

"Like hell it is. Tell me what happened." Bucky took Steve's hand and lead him to the bathroom where he pulled the first aid kit. Steve was all too familiar with it. First, Bucky got out a bit of alcohol to clean his face up a bit. It was obvious the punk had gotten himself into another fight but while It didn't surprise Bucky, It worried him all the same.

"So, you gonna tell me, or what?" Bucky pushed, wanting to know exactly who It was now that Steve had a problem with and who had to be added to Bucky's mental list of asses to kick. "Was It Charlie Hopkins again?"

Steve was shaking and using every fiber in his body to not cry. He didn't cry much in fights, but unbeknownst to Bucky, this, this was no fight. This was no being thrown into garbage cans or pushed into a wall.

"Not Hopkins." Steve mumbled.

Bucky carefully dabbed his face and took a good look at him. "You hurt anywhere else?" Bucky asked.

Steve swallowed hard. "I-I.."

Bucky took him by the arm and squeezed reassuringly. "Steve, What's going on? It ain't normal for you to be this way." Bucky said, getting more and more worried when he didn't see his spitfire blonde get angry and defensive, explaining some excuse for his stupid heroics. None of that came.

"I-- Buck, I" Steve continued to stutter.

"You're shaking, babydoll. Please. You got me real worried now." Bucky looked him in the eye, pleading. Now, Bucky's slight annoyance waned until he felt just plain concern.

Steve gingerly nodded and pulled down his pants and underwear. Bucky gasped, feeling sick to his stomach. His hips and thighs were covered in finger-tip bruises and as Bucky's eyes roamed lower, he could see small trickles of dried blood.

Steve couldn't take Bucky's eyes scrutinizing his damaged body and he broke down, sobbing heavily in tears that wouldn't stop. Bucky took Steve into his arms and held him tightly, kissing his hair and whispering soothing nonsense. How could anyone do this to his little Stevie? His world? The love of his life?

"Buck it- it hurts." Steve cried.

"I know, I know. Turn around for me, doll. Just let me see really quick and I'll take care of you ok?" Bucky offered. Steve nodded and turned so his backside was facing Bucky. Bucky took a deep breath and knelt down.

"Ready? I'll be as quick as I can, I promise."

"Just d-do it." Steve sniffled, humiliated again.

"Alright" said Bucky, carefully pulling apart Steve's buttocks and looking for any damage. He could hear Steve whimper in pain and embarrassment and it broke his heart.

Steve was so swollen and red, blood still tacky, not even dry yet. Bucky concluded that no stitches were needed though. Thank god. Buck got back up, turning Steve around again and pulling him into another hug.

"You're gonna be alright, babydoll. I'm here. I'm going to take care of you, got that? I'm gonna run a warm shower. You can have my hot water for the day, don't argue with me." Bucky said. Bucky put the first aid kit away and let out a heavy sigh. He didn't know what he was going to fucking do to nurse Steve but he did know that he would find the fuckers who did this and make them pay. Bucky would make sure that they wished they had never been born.

Bucky stripped too and stepped under the water with Steve, holding him close, catching water with his hands cupped and carefully pouring it onto Steve's shoulders. Steve was still trembling, clinging to Bucky in a way he never thought he would.

On the outside, Bucky was gentle and worried, but on the inside, he was enraged. He felt protective but he knew he had to be here for Steve first.  
After they showered, Bucky slid one of his own shirts on Steve before digging around in the medicine cabinet and pulling out half a small tub of Vaseline and a wad of toilet paper. Bucky thought the Vaseline could help soothe the skin, at least that was his hope. He was beginning to feel damn useless to ease Steve's hurt. He should have been there. He should have fucking been there to step in and protect Steve. But he wasn't.

"I uh.. I figure you want to clean back there yourself? You need to, doll. It will help with the soreness." Bucky would do anything for Steve but he wasn't sure how to handle this one. Should he do it? Should Steve? Was he even using the proper things to treat this?

"I.. I don't know." Steve squeaked. "God, Bucky, this is so humiliating." Steve groaned, tears filling his eyes again.

"I know, I know. But it's just me ok? Seriously, Steve.. I love you, baby. We're gonna get through this, alright? Me n' you." Bucky swallowed down his own tears. He'll let go once Steve can't see him. Steve needs him to be strong.

"I'll do this, don't think I could take anymore of anyone lookin' at that part of me.."

Bucky felt a small pang of hurt. He knew what Steve meant but It hurt that he was just lumped into the same category as those assholes. They broke his baby's body, his heart, his trust. Bucky's anger was starting to simmer and he knew It would boil over soon.

When Steve emerged, he was now wearing light briefs and Bucky's comfy sleep pants as well. It was soft against his skin and the shirt and pants smelled completely of Bucky, wrapping Steve up in its scent. It made him feel shielded and safe.

"Let's get to bed. You're quitting that damn job in the morning. Actually, I'll be calling it in for you before I leave for work. You need the rest."

Steve opened his mouth to counter but Bucky just held up his hand.

"Please don't fucking argue with me, Steve. Please."

Steve just nuzzled Bucky and fell asleep in the safest place possible, in his arms.

In the morning, Bucky did just that. It made Bucky feel a little better knowing that Steve was home and away from the streets.

Bucky's work day was the same bullshit as usual. He wasn't in the mood to talk about the hottest dames during his lunch break. Not this time. He couldn't bring himself to care enough to keep up the facade and fake 'ladies man' reputation. All he could think about was his cranky and beautiful blonde back home. He was just about to finish his sandwich and tune out the rest of the world when a loud group of guys started laughing. One sounded like he was bragging. 

"Yeah, small little thing. Kid tried to fight me!" the guy laughed. The two other men he was telling the story to laughed with him. The gender of this "kid" wasn't specified cause you can't go talkin' about homosexual shit in public, but Bucky knew.

"So tight, the struggle just made it better." the man continued. Bucky's temper was about to flare. Steve's beautiful face, his skin, his body, and all the parts he wanted to share with Bucky, were a gift from god as far as Bucky was concerned. Steve was special like no other.

Bucky walked right up to the man and just started punching him without warning. Bucky snarled, his fist connecting to the guy's face over and over until he was bloody. Bucky was enraged and couldn't stop this primal response taking over him. The two other guys tried to pry Bucky off but Bucky wouldn't back down. Couldn't. Images of Steve crying for him in some fucking alley filled his head and made him punch harder.

"Barnes, enough!" a voice yelled behind him. Bucky kicked the man as he was down. "Stop! You're gonna fucking kill him!" and Bucky stopped, stumbling backwards. His fist was bruised and It ached like he had broken every bone in his hand. It pulsed in time with his heart. Bucky's supervisor stormed over and assessed the situation.

"Now what the hell was that!?" Came the bark from Bucky's boss. "Johnson, Steele, get over here and get this guy outta here then get your asses back to work." the boss said, referring to the now bloody, beaten and half conscious man on the floor. "And you!" he yells, pointing at Bucky.

"Your ass is as good as fired now get the hell off my work space!"

Bucky accepted it.

He'll find another job, but there was no way in hell he was going to work along side that piece of shit. Instead of going right home, he stopped at the local newspaper stand looking for a new job. It was his lucky fucking day because he was able to start the following day both delivering and selling newspapers. He took a tiny bit of a pay cut but he'll deal with it.

Bucky didn't want to lie to Steve about what he did. Steve wouldn't like Buck putting his neck out for him like that, but Bucky had to come clean.

When he got home, Steve was sitting on their bed in a blanket.

"Hey, Buck," Steve piped up.

"Hey, punk."

Steve bit his lip and stared at Bucky. "What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"I.. I found one of the scum bags that did this to you and I beat the shit out of him, baby." Bucky confessed.

"Please don't tell me you got fired, Bucky." Steve groaned. He didn't think that Bucky losing his job was necessary over him.

"I did, but don't worry. I got another job. That newspaper place three blocks down? Don't pay as good but it's better than nothin'. Anyway, that don't matter, Stevie. I don't regret it. I couldn't let that bastard get away with it. Now you could complain to me all you want but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do anything.. I shoulda been there in the first place to stop it and I wasn't.. he got what was coming to him."

Steve looked down and gingerly picked up Bucky's injured hand. "We should get a bandage around that. It's swollen like a balloon." Steve said softly, getting up and grabbing some gauze from the bathroom. He winced when he moved and Bucky's heart felt so hurt. When Steve returned, he wrapped the gauze carefully around Bucky's hand and gave a weak smile. "I could take care of myself, Buck." Steve started. "But thank you. What happened to me wasn't your fault Bucky and I'm always gonna love you. Lay with me?"

Bucky got in his pajamas and pulled Steve into his arms. "Tell me if you're hurtin' anywhere, baby. I'm here now."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk Stucky with me! [MY TUMBLR](http://www.ortizshinkaroff.tumblr.com)


End file.
